This invention relates generally to an undercarriage sound reducing sprocket for track-type machines and more particularly to a sprocket that has teeth resiliently mounted on a hub.
Environmental regulations, both in the United States and in other countries, are increasingly being directed to the suppression of noise emitted by construction machines such as track-type tractors. In track-type tractors, the undercarriage, such as, track assemblies, drive sprockets and idlers, track rollers, are frequently major contributors to the overall noise of the track type machine.
A great amount of effort has been directed to noise abatement strategies in undercarriage assemblies. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,930 issued Nov. 21, 1989 to Thomas E. Oertley, titled Sprocket Assembly, and assigned to the Assignee of the present invention, describes a sprocket assembly directed to reducing the noise level of an endless track during operation of a machine. More specifically, Oertley describes a sprocket assembly having a plurality of individually replaceable teeth structures with each tooth structure being resiliently isolated from adjacent tooth structures and from the sprocket support hub. However, such sprocket assemblies appear to be quite complicated and costly and utilize intricately formed pieces.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention a drive sprocket assembly is provided. The drive sprocket includes a hub and an endless chain is positioned around the hub. The endless chain has a plurality of outwardly projecting teeth. A plurality of drive assemblies mount the endless chain to the hub.
The present invention provides a drive sprocket assembly having teeth that are resiliently mounted to a hub to reduce noise when the machine is being used at a construction site. The sprocket includes arcuate segments which form an endless chain. The endless chain is positioned around a hub and a plurality of resilient drive assemblies are pressed in position between the endless chain and the hub to resiliently mount the endless chain to the hub. Thus the sprocket assembly will produce noise when in use.